My Heart is Yours
by Remote-Controlled Button
Summary: England's never been good at confessing his brotherly love towards his colony, America. He's surprised when the boy shares his deep feelings for his older brother. Written for the song: My Heart is Yours by Didrik Solli-Tangen


England's eyes fluttered open as he felt something rub into his side, making him jump slightly at the unexpected touch.

It was late, sometime after midnight, that much the man was sure of. What he was confused about was who it was and what their motives were for being in his bed. Well, the first half of his question wasn't really that big of a mystery.

He poked the still nuzzling bundle next to him and provoked giggles. Against his will, a smile grew across his face, his eyes glowing a happy emerald color in the dark.

"And what is this, dare I ask? A giggle monster? In my bed? How unthinkable!"

A pair of clear blue orbs that sparkled like star light and a mop of wild, paire grass colored hair popped up from under the handmade quilts, laughing and blushing.

"England! It's me! America, not a giggle monster!"

His smile growing even larger, England scooped up the small colony in his arms, causing a feel squeals of delight and louder laughter.

"Thank God," the gentleman said, over dramatically and squeezing the boy in a hug and placing soppy kisses on his cheeks. "Now if some real giggle monsters do come for me, I'll have a hero to protect me!"

"That's right Iggy! I'll protect you because I'm a hero and heroes protect their loved ones!"

The older nation couldn't help but blush. He still wasn't use to the young one's affection. For some reason, he didn't feel like he deserved it.

"Now," England began to ask, taping the toddler's nose, "what is the reason you decided to crawl in bed with me at this unsightly hour?"

America shrugged. "I just wanted to be with you." He hugged his brother tightly around the middle, nuzzling into the other's stomach.

There was that blush again, thought England. The little boy's words made his heart throb with something he'd never felt before; love. He just smiled and began to stoke the child's golden hair.

After a few minutes of silence and listening to each other's breathing, America broke the quiet with a statement that surprised his care giver. "Iggy, you're like the moon."

England's over sized eyebrows furrowed. "I'm what?"

"You're like the moon, England," repeated America.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. You watch me at night; you protect me and make me feel safe, especially when I have nightmares. And when I can't see you, when you're gone back at your house, I know you're still there in the sky, thinking about me."

England was generally stunned. That was pretty deep coming from a child of America's age. But really it wasn't that surprising; America was a special boy after all and he never ceased to amaze. What got England thought was that he felt that way about him. Him, England and no one else.

"Well," England started, not sure what to say back.

_ Just go with what your heart says,_ a voice called in the back of his mind. Taking a breath, England decided to take the advice.

"You are like a sunset." America's eyes perked up with interest, wanting to hear what the explanation was behind the comparison. England bit his lip and forced himself to continue. "Somewhere behind the mountains. And when I can't see you, even though I want nothing more in this world than to do so, I know you are still there, waiting for me and to bless my life with your light and beauty." He paused to place a shaky kiss on top of the lad's head, letting the wayward strands of random hair brush his skin.

"America," he said, looking deep into those innocent eyes," always remember that my heart is yours. I promise that I'll never leave you and though we are far apart, I am by your side." A tear slipped pass his defenses and trickled down his cheek, quickly being brushed away with a rough sleeve.

"My love is never gone," he assured. "I'm always in your heart." He lightly pressed his index finger into the spot where America's heart was. The boy looked at the demonstration with awe, smiling like he had just been told the best secret in the whole wide world. England began choking on emotion. "As you are right here." He lifted a tiny, fragile hand and placed the warm palm on his own, making the smile even bigger.

In a sudden movement, America had leapt up and wrapped his small arms around England's neck, pressing his cheek hard into the older man's. England was slightly embraced because the sides of his face were slick with his tears but America did not seem to mind one bit. After a few moments, he returned the boy's gesture.

"Iggy," the boy whispered into England's ear, "I love my moon and I wish he could be here all the time."

England made the hug tighter, rubbing circles into the lad's back, smiling into his shoulder. "And the moon wishes he could always be here as well for his sunset. But you know what makes it all right?"

"What?"

"Even though we can't always see one another, we know the other is always just beyond that mountain and all that is needed of us is to close our eyes and see with our hearts."

He felt sappy for saying it but England meant every word of what he said. He loved America with all his heart and would no matter what. He would give the world away for his sunset, just to see him smile and grace the world with his brightness and character. He loved that boy with every ounce of love he didn't know he owned.

A sudden yawn brought the Brit out of his thoughts and he looked down to find his petite colony nestled into his side and already sound asleep, his impossible little hands holding onto his middle as he rested his head there. England felt the color in his cheeks form again for what seemed the hundredth time that night but he just chuckled it off and slid down into the sheets next to the tiny nation.

He adjusted the blankets for both of them, bringing them up to the boy's chin. England just gazed down in wonder at the face below him, so perfect and unbelievably innocent. He felt a swell of pride grow in his chest; this was all his to love forever, unconditional and unforced. It felt good to know there was someone out there that did not judge the man so harshly like the rest of the world. There probably would be a day in the future when the child would come to do so, but he hoped that love would still be there when he did.

Before drifting off to sleep as well, England placed a tender and heartfelt kiss on the sleeping boy's round cheeks and whispered gently, "Good night, my sweet sunset. My heart is yours."


End file.
